


Crown

by ziyangology



Series: royalty!au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prince!Luhan, Prince!Yifan, Prince!Yixing, Side!Chansoo, arrangedmarriage!layhan, brokenup!kaisoo, brokenup!luchen, cameo mention of chenle, jongin and jongdae and brothers, mainly sulay but light will be shed on the other characters, prince!AU, royalty!au, side!jonghyun, side!kaibaek, side!taoris, side!xiuchen - Freeform, sulay - Freeform, takes place in china
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyangology/pseuds/ziyangology
Summary: Zhang Yixing is very well known for his family status.He is the heir to the throne.A king can't rule without someone by his side.Yixing's parents didn't say much but Yixing knew.He had to find a mate soon.Or his parents would be forced to arrange a marriage.He knew many people were dying to marry him.Yixing only wanted one man.Kim Junmyeon.The Kim family had been working for the Zhang clan since their beginning.Junmyeon has been protecting Yixing for quite a bit of time.Junmyeon standing by Yixing's side since they met when he was nine and Yixing was seven.The two got along quite well, with Junmyeon only being two years older than Yixing.Yixing has been in love with Junmyeon since he was thirteen.Now, at twenty-four and twenty-six, Yixing is either getting married or risking everything he and Junmyeon had.Junmyeon never noticed any signs or signals Yixing gave, he was very dense.Yixing doesn't even know if Junmyeon feels anything for him.Will he risk everything or get married to someone he could never love?





	Crown

**Author's Note:**

> before i start, shout out to baekreigns, she is an amazing writer and she advised me on my story. this story probably would've been more cringe if she hadn't offered her hand to me, so thank you so much. go check out her ao3 profile and read her stories, she's an amazing writer, i aspire to be as good as her. 
> 
> also side note - han is luhan. y'all probably know, but that's his given name so i'll refer to him as han.

_"XingXing,"_

Yixing only made a sound at the nickname as he only turned over to try to sleep more.

" _Xingy,_ come on. Han called, you're supposed to meet him at Baekhyun's, remember? You know how much he loves to be kept waiting," Junmyeon spoke in that soft tone of voice that Yixing could never get sick of. 

Yixing whined before sitting up in, his dark hair all messy.

"Fine," Yixing groaned as he pulled himself up to stand. He was shirtless as he usually was when he slept, he looked over at his partner in crime, who was dressed perfectly as usual.

"The car is gonna be here in an hour so hurry up, Xing." Junmyeon called out, Yixing smiled a soft smile at the older male.

Yixing went through his usual routine to shower and got dressed. He was going to meet up with Han and Baekhyun at Baekhyun's cafe. 

Yixing was a prince, he cleaned up very well, and always presented himself well.

Yixing brushed out his hair, and styled it to look presentable. He wore a nice pair of jeans and a short sleeved button up shirt. 

He wasn't going out as Prince Yixing so he dressed rather more casually then he would if he was going somewhere more important. 

" _XingXing,_ " There was that nickname again. XingXing, Yixing only tolerated Junmyeon calling him that. He adored it, he loved hearing it come from the older male's mouth. 

"The car is here, we should go." Junmyeon's voice echoed to reach where Yixing was. 

"I'll be right there," Yixing responded, leaving his room to go to the front door of the castle was. 

Yixing reached to open up the door.

"Wait! You need a jacket, I'll go grab you one from upstairs," Junmyeon spoke, moving to go back to Yixing's room.

"Jun, no. You said it yourself, Han hates waiting, I'll be fine. Let's go," Yixing told the shorter male. 

Junmyeon stopped and pulled off his own jacket. The jacket that was part of his uniform.

"Wear mine then."

"Junmyeon!"

"You either let me go upstairs and get you a jacket or you wear mine. It's getting cold, you are not getting sick on my watch." Junmyeon spoke sternly to the prince.

Yixing could only feel his heart flutter at the older male's determination.

"I..."

" _Prince Yixing,_ " Junmyeon looked at Yixing with pleading eyes.

Yixing made a small whining sound. He tossed Junmyeon his jacket back.

"Just go out to the car, I'll be right there." Yixing finally gave in, watching the smile curl up on Junmyeon's lips. 

Yixing quickly went back to his room to grab his black leather jacket and slide his arms inside. 

He finally left the castle and walked towards to car and got inside with Junmyeon.

* * *

 _Dream_ is a cafe in Beijing that originally was run by Bae Suzy and Byun Baekhyun. The two were together and very much in love at the time. Baekhyun had planned to take the next step and ask Suzy to marry him.

That is, until, Baekhyun caught her and another man in the bed that he slept in every night with her in their shared apartment.

Baekhyun swore off girls after that. Baekhyun really loved Suzy, he gave her everything. 

And she only repaid him by fucking some guy named Minho in their bed. 

The cafe survived. Suzy and Baekhyun still run it, separately. 

Suzy is currently living in South Korea so Baekhyun holds the reins mainly even though both of them are technically legal owners. 

Baekhyun takes great pride in the cafe, it's like his child. 

Han had been there supporting Baekhyun since the idea had formed. 

Han and Baekhyun have known each other since they were eleven, they're been there for each other through everything.

Their relationship is similar to Junmyeon and Yixing's, except neither of them have a head-over-heels crush on the other.

Oh, and they tell each other  _everything_. No holding back. They're completely platonic. 

Sure they have kissed here and there, but they both feel no attraction. They've tested the theory multiple times just to make sure. 

Han sat at a table at the cafe, drinking the Chai Latte Jongin made for him. 

It was very good, Han would admit, Jongin had just recently started working at the cafe to replace Chen Le, who recently quit.

While they did need a replacement, Han knew his best friend well enough that he mainly hired Jongin because Baekhyun loves him.

It was so obvious.

Jongin was okay. But, well...

He was an idiot.

He was kinda clumsy at times.

Han could clearly see how dumb he got around Baekhyun.

The prince had observed enough to tell that both Jongin and Baekhyun share a mutual attraction for each other. 

And he told Baekhyun that. Finally, after who knows how long, Baekhyun finally put his big mouth to use and was straight up with Jongin.

Han sighed, resting his head on the table.

" _Baek_ ," Han whined.

" _Where is Xing, it's been hours,"_ He complained.

"You told him to meet you here at 11:30, it's 11:25. Be patient, Hannie. I know it's not your best quality," Baekhyun replied, petting the prince's hair. 

Han clearly heard Jongin's snicker in the background and he only huffed. 

* * *

The car had stopped near the entrance of the cafe.

Junmyeon looked at Yixing, waiting for the prince to open the door and go inside the cafe. 

"I'll come by in half an hour, we have to go to a fitting today for a new suit for the Wu wedding next week." Junmyeon told the younger male.

"Why are you so formal? It's Yifan and Zitao's wedding, we know them." Yixing chuckled before sliding out of the car. He shut the door behind him and walked into the cafe.

Yixing always enjoyed the atmosphere of Baekhyun's cafe, it was very comforting. 

Yixing almost right away noticed the male he came to meet.

There the older prince was, his head resting against the table. 

Yixing walked up the older male and ran his hand through Han's hair.

Han lifted his head up.

"Yixing! Thank god, you're finally here." Han smiled brightly as Yixing took a seat across from him. 

"Yixing! You're here, great. What do you want to drink?" Baekhyun asked, upon approaching the table. 

"I'll just have some green tea." He replied and Baekhyun went to tell Jongin. 

Baekhyun returned and took a seat next to Han.

Yixing's drink was made and Jongin personally delivered it to the table.

"Thank you," Yixing gave a thankful to smile towards Jongin.

Jongin turned to walk away when Baekhyun grabbed his arm.

"Jongin, take a break, come sit and talk with us." Baekhyun smiled. Jongin couldn't refuse Baekhyun so he took a seat next to Yixing.

"Jongin, you know Han, this is Prince Zhang Yixing." Jongin looked at the male next to him before quickly standing up to properly greet the male.

Yixing couldn't help but chuckle.

"Please, it's okay. I'm just Yixing right now, no need to be formal." Yixing spoke and Jongin sat back down. 

"So Yixing, how is Junmyeon?" Han asked, a smirk playing at his lips as he looked at the younger prince. 

"He's perfect, as usual." Yixing almost complained. 

"Who is Junmyeon?" Jongin asked, quite resembling a lost puppy, Baekhyun found it adorable.

"Kim Junmyeon is Yixing's body guard, best friend, and the love of Zhang Yixing's life." Han replied.

"Shut up," Yixing groaned.

"Yixing has been into Junmyeon since he was thirteen. He has left so many hints, he's one level short of just telling Junmyeon how he feels. To be honest, Jongin, when I first met you, you reminded me of Junmyeon."

"Huh?"

"You are both extremely dense."

"Why don't you just tell Junmyeon?" Jongin suggested.

"Huh?" Yixing looked up at Jongin with curiosity.

"Why don't you just, I don't know, be straight up honest with him? It worked for me and Baek." Jongin suggested.

Luhan could barely stifle a laugh as he sipped his drink. a grimace laid on Yixing's features.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jongin asked, confused.

"And Yixing would've done your suggestion about eleven years ago if he had the balls too," Han commented.

"Shut up, Han!" Yixing whined, only making the other prince only laugh.

"I can't believe Yifan is getting married next week." Han spoke up. 

"Why? Because you never got the chance to claim him?" Baekhyun joked, Han only bumped him with his shoulder.

"Shut up, he's younger than me and he's getting married, I don't even have a boyfriend," Han replied.

"Oh yeah, Jongdae is gonna be there with Minseok so be aware." Baekhyun told the older prince who only groaned at the name of his ex-boyfriend.

Jongdae and Han dated for a short while. They had fun together, Han definitely enjoyed being with the younger male. But it couldn't last. They wanted different things. And in the end, Jongdae ended up showing his love for Han by falling into cheating on the prince with Kim Minseok.

Han had gotten over and recovered from that though his friendship with Jongdae was never the same again. 

"Yifan is marrying Zitao, and his parents approved of the marriage. What it must be like to be able to marry the love of your life with your parents approval," Han then said.

Those words struck Yixing. Even if he did confess to Junmyeon and Junmyeon felt the same, would his parents even approve? His parents were very accepting and loved Yixing no matter what but what would they think? Zitao isn't royalty, he's a fashion photographer. Junmyeon is only a bodyguard, many people of better social status have courted Yixing and want to ask for his hand in marriage but frankly, Yixing can't accept. He doesn't think he could ever be happy with someone who wasn't Kim Junmyeon.

And he knows if he doesn't make a choice soon, his parents will take his fate into their hands and make the choice for him.

* * *

Over the past week, Yixing thought a lot about the possibility of confessing to Junmyeon. How it would go, the pros, the cons, how Junmyeon would react, how Yixing would face the rejection. 

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't stomach the thought of risking it all to tell the bodyguard that he loves him for Junmyeon to just turn him down.

And what if they never recovered from that? If it changed things forever, Yixing would hate himself for that.

He'd rather marry someone he didn't love than be distanced from Junmyeon because he said something stupid. 

The day of Yifan and Zitao's wedding finally came. 

As usual, for most events, Junmyeon accompanied Yixing.

Yixing and Junmyeon were both in tuxedos.

Yixing wore an all black tuxedo with a dark red bowtie while Junmyeon wore a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt and a black bowtie.

Yixing loved going to these events only to see how perfect Junmyeon looked all cleaned up and in a suit.

* * *

After a day or two of Han's whining about not having anyone to take him to the wedding, Baekhyun decided to beg his boyfriend to please his best friend.

Jongin decided he would finally do something about his grumpy best friend.

After convincing him to do him a favor as his best friend, Jongin gave Baekhyun the contact information for his best friend, Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun, doing what he's good at, managed to get Sehun to accompany Prince Han to Yifan and Zitao's wedding.

"Han is super sweet and very handsome and overall just perfect," Baekhyun had described his best friend to Sehun over the phone.

"Why don't you just date him?" Sehun laughed.

"Can you please just be a friend and do this?" Jongin whined.

"Fine, just for you, I'll do it."

Finally, it had all been set up. 

Sehun showed up at the castle where the Lu family lived, properly dressed and looking sharp.

He knocked on the door and told the one who answered that he was there for the prince. 

Han eventually came to the door, his hair styled just right, dressed in a tuxedo similar to Sehun's.

Sehun was taken aback, Baekhyun had said Han was handsome but he blew Sehun away.

He was just doing this as favor but he didn't really mind if this was Prince Han.

"Oh Sehun?" Han had questioned.

Sehun came back to reality and properly bowed to the prince.

Han lightly laughed. 

"Thanks for doing this," He gave a smile smile, grabbing the hand of the taller male to lead him to the car.

* * *

 Yixing and Junmyeon arrived at the venue where Zitao and Yifan's wedding was being held.

It was very beautiful, everything was perfect.

Yixing wouldn't expect anything less from the Wu clan, this was their only son.  

Yixing walked into the venue, arm-in-arm with Junmyeon. He was just looked around, admiring the hard work that was put in to set up for the wedding. 

He was sure it was all Zitao's ideas, Yifan was a simple man. He was fine with whatever Zitao wanted. 

Yixing looked around to see if any familiar faces had showed up yet.

He noticed and recognized the performer for the wedding as well.

Park Chanyeol.

Yixing's blood ran cold upon seeing the one who was helping out Chanyeol.

Kim Jongdae.

Jongin's brother and the ex-boyfriend of Han.

Jongdae, while Han may have forgiven him, Yixing really isn't sure if he has.

Both males have moved on, Jongdae is now in a relationship with Minseok, the one who Jongdae cheated on Han with.

Yixing looked in another direction before he heard his name be called out.

"Yixing! Junmyeon! Nice to see you guys!" Chanyeol had approached them with a bright smile.

Junmyeon, being Junmyeon, gave a warm smile in return, greeting Chanyeol.

Yixing shook off his thoughts about Jongdae and greeted the older male as well. 

"I never thought you would be attending Yifan's wedding, let alone him letting you perform at his wedding," Yixing spoke up.

"That's all in the past, now, I only have eyes for Kyungsoo. Yifan knows how good I am at what I do, that's why he hired me." Chanyeol spoke with a proud smile. 

"Just don't trip or break anything."

"Junmyeon, that was one time!" Chanyeol whined, making Yixing laugh.

"Oh hey guys," Jongdae had appeared next to Chanyeol.

Junmyeon lowered his head in greeting towards Yixing, Yixing barely moved.

He didn't know what he was gonna say, he definitely didn't want to be rude.

Staying quiet seemed to be his best move.

"Hey Jongdae, have you been well? How is Minseok?" Junmyeon made an effort when Yixing didn't.

Yixing had let out the breathe he didn't know he was holding. 

"I'm good, he's good. He's around here somewhere. Hey Yixing?" The prince looked up to meet Jongdae's eyes.

"How is Han?" He had asked, that just set Yixing off. He remembered how betrayed Han had actually felt after everything went down with Jongdae. Baekhyun had been with him for three straight days, taking care of him.

Yixing tried to just calm his thoughts and took a deep breath.

"He's gonna be here tonight, you can ask him yourself." Yixing gave a small smile.

"I have to go and find our seats, the ceremony is starting soon. Nice talking to you two. Jun, come on." Yixing lowered his head towards Chanyeol and Jongdae before lightly tugging on Junmyeon's arm so the older male would leave with him. 

Junmyeon politely lowered his head to both males before leaving with the prince.

* * *

When Han arrived at the wedding, it was very beautiful. He loved that Zitao was able to make all his ideas possible. 

He walked inside with Sehun. Sehun had looped his arm with Han's, making Han glance at him.

"I am your escort, right?" 

"Right, right." Han had nodded his head, he had to admit. Sehun wasn't that bad. 

He had a very stoic face, Han had yet to see the male smile but Han liked him. He was interesting and he was Jongin's best friend so he probably isn't a weirdo. 

Han had noticed Baekhyun and Jongin and waved them over. 

"So you can clean up nicely, I hope he showed up on time and behaved." Baekhyun spoke, earning a glare from Sehun. 

"He's not that bad, thanks Jongin." Jongin gave a light smile. 

"He can be a real baby sometimes, so be careful." Jongin laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Jongin," Sehun grumbled, making Han and Baekhyun laugh. 

Baekhyun pulled Han closer to whisper into his ear.

"If you two do end up together, we can spend more time together," Baekhyun grinned.

"Baek, I literally just met him!" Han whined.

"We should probably go find our seats, it's starting soon." Jongin spoke up, making Han and Baekhyun look up. 

"You're right," Baekhyun smiled, letting go of Jongin's and Han's hand instead, leading the prince to the ceremony area.

Sehun only glanced at Jongin.

"Yeah, if you wanna date Prince Han, you gotta date Baekhyun too." Jongin replied.

"Are you telling me that you're dating Han and Baekhyun, you're so smooth," Jongin rolled his eyes.

"Let's go, Sehun," Jongin followed the two best friends towards the ceremony area.

* * *

The ceremony was very beautiful. 

Yifan and Zitao looked amazing, everything was just perfect. 

While watching the ceremony, Yixing couldn't help but imagine, could that be him and Junmyeon?

Could that ever happen?

He looked towards Junmyeon, who had a soft smile on his face as he watched Yifan and Zitao.

He wanted Junmyeon. More than anything else, he never wanted anything more in his entire life.

Yixing was a prince.

He could literally have anything he wanted.

But he only wanted one person only. Kim Junmyeon.

It seemed like it shouldn't be this difficult.

But it was.

* * *

After the ceremony, came the reception.

Chanyeol was performing, Zitao and Yifan even got on stage to join him for a song, it actually wasn't that bad.

Han was walking with Sehun, greeting guests as he walked by when he heard that familiar voice call out to him.

"Han?" Han would know who it was a mile away, he knew him all too well.

Kim Jongdae.

Han had unwillingly turned around, Sehun must had noticed his nervousness as his arm moved from around Han's arm to around his waist instead and pulled Han a little closer.

"Jongdae, it's been a while," Han had spoken his name.

"Sehun, nice to see you." Jongdae gave a smile towards Sehun, as he was his brother's best friend. 

"It's nice to see you, Han. I asked Yixing about you, he didn't seem too happy with me." Jongdae replied.

"He hasn't yet come to terms with what happened as well as you and I have. I hope Minseok is doing well." Han gave a small smile. 

"Han!" Han had noticed Yixing as he called out to him from over Jongdae's shoulder. 

Han loved Yixing so much at that moment for getting him out of this.

"Bye Jongdae." Han grabbed Sehun's hand and lead him towards the other prince.

"Thank you so much Yixing, I love you." Han smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kim Junmyeon, I'm the bodyguard to Prince Zhang Yixing." Junmyeon lowered his head to introduce himself to Sehun.

"This is Oh Sehun, he's Jongin's best friend." Han had spoke up.

"I'm also Prince Han's escort for tonight, it's nice to meet you both." Sehun lowered his head in greeting. 

"Oh good, you're both together!" Another voice spoke up, making the four turn in the direction of the voice.

There stood the Kings and Queens of the Zhang family and the Lu family.

The main different between Yixing's parents and Han's parents was fairly simple. 

Yixing's parents were kind, sweet, somewhat open-minded, and good-hearted. Yixing was just like them. Yixing's parents would love Yixing no matter what.

The same couldn't quite be said for Han's parents.

Han's parents weren't horrible people.

They were alright with Han liking men, there was no doubt that they loved their son. But they wanted him to have the best.

They didn't approve of Jongdae. They didn't think he was good enough for their son.

And when push came to shove, Jongdae couldn't handle the pressure and backed out.

Han's parents think they and themselves only know what is best for Han.

Han choosing someone to marry was out of the question.

The four of them politely greeted the parents of Han and Yixing.

"So, we've been talking for the past couple days and we have come to a consensus about you two." Yixing's mother spoke up.

Yixing and Han glanced over at their mothers.

"Yixing, you're about to turn twenty-five and Han, you are twenty-five. You both aren't engaged or married. We have decided that you two will marry." Han's mother finished with a smile.

Yixing froze in place, his blood ran cold.

This was bad.

This was really bad.

He was marrying Han.

That was it.

There's no other option.

No way out.

He loved Han.

He did.

He would die for the prince, he would do anything for him.

But he didn't _love_ Han.

He sure as hell knew Han didn't love him.

What about Junmyeon?

Why couldn't Yixing just tell him?

Yixing felt like everything had just fallen apart.

He couldn't feel anything except sadness. 

* * *

It had been sixteen days since Yifan and Zitao's wedding. The day that everything changed.

His and Han's wedding was in a month.

Yixing couldn't even think about it without thinking about Junmyeon and getting upset. 

He knew Han didn't want this either based on the conversation they had about two days ago.

_"Han, I love you but this is insane. I don't know how I can go through with this."_

_"And you really think I wanna marry you?_ _You're great Xing but you belong with Junmyeon, you deserve to be happy."_

_"And how the fuck am I gonna do that?"_

_"Use your words. Tell him how you feel. He won't understand any other way."_

_"BuーIf that doesn't work, use your mouth."  
_

_"Han!"_

_"You're running out of options and out of time. Please, don't fuck yourself over because you're scared of losing Junmyeon. If you lose him over this, he wasn't worth it. Please don't make me do this."_

_"You really like Sehun, huh?"_

_"When I'm with him, I don't know, it's so easy to be myself. I never felt like that with Jongdae. Only with Baekhyun. Except I never felt anything with Baek, of course. It's just easy."_

_"Han, I'll do it."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'm gonna tell Junmyeon."_

Yixing said he would do it and he wasn't going to back out now. 

Today was the seventh of October. A special day for Yixing especially. Today was his twenty-fifth birthday.

Today was the day he would tell Junmyeon.

It was very nerve-wracking.

So many things could go wrong.

But then again Junmyeon might surprise him.

Han planned a party for Yixing's birthday with everyone as they usually do when it is one of their birthdays. 

They all get together, all twelve of them, and they hang out and party. 

* * *

Junmyeon drove himself and Yixing to the bar where they all planned to meet up at for Yixing's birthday. Junmyeon parked and turned off the car. He glanced over at Yixing with a small smile.

_ Here goes everything. _

"Before we go inside, I need to tell you something." Yixing spoke slowly, looking up into Junmyeon's eyes. 

"You seem serious," Junmyeon reached forward to touch Yixing's hand.

"What's going on?" Junmyeon asked in his concerned tone a voice as he stroked over Yixing's hand.

"This is something I haven't ever told you about, I probably should have told you this a long time ago," Yixing started, Junmyeon stayed silent, waiting for the prince to go on. 

"And now, considering Han and I have to get married soon, this is my last chance to say it."

Yixing took a deep breath.

"Junmyeon, I like you. I always have, ever since I was thirteen. It's been a little over eleven years. I wanted to tell you, so bad. I kept trying to show the signs, I guess you just didn't notice. I was left with no other choice. So here we are. Kim Junmyeon, _I_ _love you._ " Yixing said, meeting the older male's eyes.

Junmyeon was not expecting any of that.

How could Yixing love him? Yixing was his best friend. That's all they were, best friends.

Junmyeon was always very protective over Yixing and only wanted the best for the prince. He felt that way because it was his job to protect the prince. That's all there was to it.

He loved Yixing, but not like that. 

Right?

Junmyeon's head was so filled with all these questions and thoughts, his mind was going insane. He couldn't deal with this right now, it was Yixing's birthday, everyone was inside, waiting for them..

"Junmyeon? Say something,  _please._ " The last part came out in a sadder tone as opposed to the rest of the words. Yixing's tone made Junmyeon immediately look back up at the prince.

Junmyeon's silence scared Yixing more than anything, being straight forward like this was terrifying to Yixing but waiting for Junmyeon's response was even worse. Yixing wanted to die.

"I..." Junmyeon began, trying to formulate a response.

He couldn't bare to break Yixing's heart, especially not on his birthday. 

He needed time, he needed to think.

"I'm sorry, XingXing." Junmyeon said, Yixing swore he felt his heart drop. Those were the words, the words of rejection, Yixing had been preparing for this for years for the time when he mustered the courage to tell Junmyeon.

It took everything in Yixing to keep himself from crying. 

It was his birthday. His god damn twenty-fifth birthday. 

"We're just friends. You know I love you, but not that way." Junmyeon said, Yixing didn't say anything. Junmyeon knew he was crushed, that broke his heart, that he couldn't do anything about it.

"Xing, Iー" Yixing held his hand up, forcing a smile just for Junmyeon.

"Don't worry about it, I understand. Can we go inside?" Yixing more of stated instead of asking as he got out of the car without waiting for a response.

Yixing walked towards the bar, not really waiting for Junmyeon to catch up, it was hard to even look at the bodyguard right now.

The two got inside the bar and had met up with the others.

After a little while of dancing and overall having a good time, Yixing had went to go sit and talk with Yifan and Han.

"Yix, are you good? You seem out of it." Yifan had asked, looking concerned towards the younger prince.

"I  _told_ Junmyeon." Yixing replied, staring at a random spot. 

Han and Yifan had both immediately sat up.

Han reached to hold Yixing's hand.

"How did it go?" Han had quickly asked.

"It..." Yixing broke off, trying to not get choked up as he looked at Junmyeon who was conversing with Sehun.

Yixing looked back at the other two princes, clearing his throat.

"It didn't, I'm sorry Han. He doesn't feel the same way."

* * *

 

After Yixing's birthday, things just had gotten worse.

It was similar to how things were and still are between Jongdae and Han after their breakup, except it was worse.

Yixing and Junmyeon were awkward, full of small talk, fake smiles and fake laughs. Yixing hated it.

Yixing and Han's mothers had further progressed in planning the wedding between the two princes.

Han wanted out as much as Yixing did. 

Yixing didn't know what to do. Everything was just a mess. 

Junmyeon had been avoiding Yixing and to be honest, Yixing was avoiding him.

It was too hard for either parties. 

Junmyeon had been doing a lot of thinking. 

Especially since Yixing's birthday. 

Ever since Yixing confessed, Junmyeon couldn't stop thinking about it, he couldn't stop thinking about Yixing. 

Suddenly, the thought of Junmyeon liking Yixing that way didn't seem so absurd. 

Yixing has always been special to Junmyeon. Yes, he was the prince. But he was Junmyeon's best friend. Junmyeon always felt better when he was with Yixing. 

It was an unexplainable feeling. 

"So, how are you?" Sehun had asked Junmyeon once Junmyeon answered the phone.

Since Yixing's birthday, Sehun and Junmyeon had really started to get along and talk more.

"I'm feeling really messed up. I can't stop thinking about him."

"What do you mean?"

"I know I told Yixing I didn't like him like that and that I only saw him as my best friend but,"

"But?"

"I don't think he is, I think... there might be something more." 

"While it is great you have realized this, you might be too late."

Junmyeon stayed silent.

"His marriage to Han is in a week, you know that." Sehun spoke up, sounding sad when he mentioned Han.

"I know." 

"Listen, tomorrow, Zitao is doing a photoshoot for Han and Yixing for the wedding, Jongin is dragging me along with him and Baekhyun. I'll see you there?" 

"Yeah, I'll be there, thanks Sehun."

Junmyeon hung up and rubbed his face with his hands.

What a mess.

* * *

 

Seeing Han and Yixing at the photoshoot, smiling, laughing, posing together, was difficult for Junmyeon.

He felt almost jealous of Han?

Like he'd rather be there instead of him, hugging and posing with Yixing.

He had a look of discontent on his face as he watched the two princes.

"Wishing it was you and Yixing instead?"

Junmyeon looked to see Sehun beside him.

"It must be hard to see the person you love get married to someone else. I wish I would've gotten my chance with Han." Sehun then said. 

"I don't love Yixing."

"Sure you don't. That's why you're glaring daggers at Han, right?" Sehun glanced at Junmyeon for a moment before looking back at the princes. 

"Whatever." 

"If you love Yixing, tell him. You're running out of time. I'm sure he will always love you too." Sehun then said before walking away.

* * *

 Leave it to Junmyeon to leave it to the last minute.

It was the day of the wedding.

By now, he was completely sure how he felt.

He loved Yixing.

He approached the prince’s room where Yixing was getting ready and knocked.

“XingXing? Can we talk?”

“Come in,” He heard Yixing say and Junmyeon pushed open the door.

There, sitting and just messing around was, Yixing and Han.

Yixing looked like an angel in his suit.

Junmyeon couldn’t believe it.

“Han, can I talk to Xing for a moment? It’s kinda important.” Junmyeon have Han a look.

The older prince on gave a bright grin, he gave Yixing a hug before leaving the room.

Yixing turned his attention back to Junmyeon.

“What’s up, Jun?”

Junmyeon stepped forward towards the prince.

He dropped down to his knees in front of Yixing, taking the prince’s hands into his.

“Zhang Yixing, I _love you_.”

Yixing was taken aback by this.

It was his wedding day.

His and Han’s wedding day.

Now, Junmyeon decides to save him.

“Don’t fuck with me, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon looked up.

“Huh?”

“Today is my wedding day, I didn’t confess to you as a joke. Don’t—“ Junmyeon had cut Yixing off with a kiss.

The kiss was smooth and soft, it wasn’t rushed, it was just right.

Once they pulled away, a tear had rolled down Yixing’s cheek.

“Why are you crying, baby?” Junmyeon reached to catch the tear with his thumb.

“I’m just, really, really happy.”

Han had returned to the room just then.

“Hey, Yix—“ Han stopped upon seeing the two males.

“Did he?” Yixing nodded his head with a bright smile, a ridiculous grin then broke out on Han’s face.

“Thank god, Jongin owes me money now.” Han laughed.

“So, what are we gonna do?” Junmyeon asked.

Both princes looked to the bodyguard.

“You two are supposed to get married, remember?”

Yixing thought for a moment.

“I—Junmyeon can take my place.” Han then said, making the other males glance at him.

“Han, you sure?”

“Am I sure I want you to marry Yixing? I told Yixing to confess to you because I didn’t want to marry him.”

“Well, now you can sit with Sehun.”

That comment only set off a blush on Han’s cheeks.

Han pulled Junmyeon to his dressing room so they could make the switch happen.

They got Junmyeon dressed properly and had the stylists make him look perfect.

* * *

Han and Junmyeon switched places, Han had gotten others in on the plan.

Baekhyun had let Junmyeon’s parents know of what was now happening, they were over the moon to know that Yixing and Junmyeon had finally confessed to each other.

Junmyeon would be standing at the altar first, waiting for Yixing.

Junmyeon would be eternally thankful to Han for sacrificing all of his own parents work for Yixing and him.

The ceremony had began, Han happily walked down the aisle with Sehun, Sehun standing by Junmyeon’s side with Han stood on the other side where Yixing would be.

Everyone stood up to see Yixing enter.

Junmyeon felt like he could cry when he saw Yixing.

The man he loved.

The man who loved him back.

He never thought in a million years, he could feel this happy and things would turn out like this.

Nothing else mattered.

The ceremony progressed and Junmyeon and Yixing wore bright smiles on their faces.

They would never forget this day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay!! um i hope you guys enjoyed this story i loved it so much. writing this story was different than writing speechless. i wrote half and half of speechless one week apart. this story took me about two-three days due to scheduling conflicts and procrastination. this story, originally had different aspects that i'll probably get into on twitter. the ao3 user and also my twitter mutual @baekreigns, she wrote coffee boy which i highly recommend. she dmed me and talked me through my story and offered suggestions and alternatives to help improve my story. frankly, she saved my story.
> 
> i was trying to incorporate everyone, so this story isn't 100% focused. the luchen part is a bit strange yes, i was also trying to somewhat set up hunhan for when i write their story. i think i did pretty well.


End file.
